The present invention relates generally to games. More specifically, the present invention relates to a crossword game board apparatus that permits two teams of players to play against one another.
In the art of games, namely crossword board games, it has been well known to employ a grid of squares for receiving letters for the formation of conjoined words in crossword format. Typically, when a player forms a word, points are received in accordance with the size of the word and the letters used. After a player uses a number of letters to form a word on the board, the player draws from a letter supply to replace the letters used. Further, in prior art crossword board games, interaction between players is limited to the ability to form words based on another player's previously formed word on the board. As a result, the selection and replenishment of letters is completely random by virtue of the blind selection of new letters from a supply common to all players. Such random and blind drawing of new letters can be monotonous and uninteresting.
In addition, prior art crossword board games are not goal oriented or well suited to being played by players formed into teams. Simulated team play can be achieved in prior art games by simply totaling the score of players on the same team to generate a team score. However, the actual game play between team members is not actually interrelated. Other than the words actually placed on the game board, a player's play is substantially unaffected by another player's activity.
Due to the demand for a more interesting and challenging crossword game, a game board apparatus is desired which provides actual interrelated team play as well as additional playing goals specifically geared to team play. Therefore, it is further desirous for a player to be able to reduce the random nature of play while increasing the amount of skill required.